Challenges and Ideas
by jabbarulez
Summary: My challenges and ideas! please read AN
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I've decided that while I can come up with some good ideas the planning and follow through doesn't come with the same zeal as the ideas themselves. So here are ideas I've come up with for your viewing. Use them for brain food entirely or in bits and pieces, all i ask is that if you do right something along these lines you let me know so I can read it. I've listed this as a SG1/HP crossover as that is what the majority of the fics are. Also i came up with these mainly at school on my free time (HA!) so most aren't exactly A+ material. That is all!

Story Notes

~Male (MC) 11 years old in 2008. Fan of manga/anime (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece), fanfiction (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Harry Potter) and Sword and Sorcery (Conan, Dungeons & Dragons) books/games. Avid student of Greco-Roman History.  
~~After seeing how meditation helps/aids protagonist by gaining/controlling powers, decides to try it. Uses Transcendental Meditation.

~2009~ Ruins discovered in Antarctica. Estimated 2-4 million years old. Estimated to belong to a advanced civilization due to unknown metals used and methods they were used in.

~2010-2011~ Rise in disappearances and mysterious deaths world wide. Deaths stop in December 2011.  
~~At the same time archeological study of Ancient ruins commence.  
~~Also MC sees rapid improvements with meditation (better memory recall and understanding).

~January 2012~ Scientists spot the formation of the largest sunspot in recorded history. estimated time of critical mass is 3-5 years.

~February 2012~ U.N. meeting called to decide what to do about sunspot.

~March 2012~ Large comet sighted using Hubble telescope. Estimated to pass Earth in January 2013 by less than 500,000 miles.

~April 2012~ Texts found in ruins similar to ancient Persian texts.

~May 2012~ Cult suicide in Wyoming. 192 found dead.

~June 2012~ Texts partially decoded and translated. Ruins found to be an alien outpost abandoned at the start of a war. Second war within 1000 years.

~July 2012~ Suicide rates raise 5% world wide.

~August 2012~ ?


	2. Chapter 2

research star trek history and datesStar Trek/ Harry Potter/Star Gate (in this order)~Q continuum ship appears in Earth system. All other ships disable except for life support. Q's 'kidnap' Federation Assembly and address them (on the following and not necessarily in that order):~~Human Evolution (and Vulcan thoughts on it) on why humans have not evolved 'powers' despite having been around in one form or another longer than the Vulcan race.~~~Informs the assembly that a small portion of humans had evolved 'powers' but they were killed off in the Eugenics War.~~About an ancient empire spanning many galaxies and realities.~~~Alteran City Ship (Avalon) that escaped the plague by jumping to a random reality.~~~Governed by a trio of city ship (but not the only city ships); Avalon, ? (latin for gold city or city of gold), and ? (some old language for alliance).~~~Multi-race empire all advanced technologically and evolutionary. Of which the Q were a younger race.


	3. Chapter 3

Idea From:  s/5735759/3/The_Goauld_SaviorGoa'uld scientist that Anubis killed (the one that worked on the Sarcophagus's) in a last ditch attempt to survive activated prototype reality jumping device that sends everything within 100 square meters (90 square meter with Al'kesh included and 10 square meters for safety) workshop/lab to a random reality and lands on that realities Earth (or nearest equivalent but in this case its Earth).Lands in the Saharan desert 6000 B.C.E. and is covered in sand. Host is injured beyond repair so the Goa'uld puts himself in stasis.1997~ Lone survivor of plane hijacking (passenger) stumbles across entrance to lab and enters seeking shelter. His entrance awakens the Goa'uld who then tries to possess him. Somehow survivor fights of Goa'uld control (Goa'uld is very weak after 8000 years of substandard stasis) and wipes his personality (leaving memories and knowledge intact).Human decides to roll with it (as he is an orphan with no surviving relatives) and takes stock of labs contents. Includes prototype cloak (ship) and human sized shield, a new (further advanced AKA Extra-galactic) hyper drive, several thousand pounds of Naquadah (sp?) and and small cloning facility along with 7 other half finished decides to use tunneling crystals to create a complex under the sand and further bury the lab within it.5 years have passed Neo-human has discovered/done several things. First, the complex is complete and fully encloses lab (describe full complex later). Second, 10 five meter probes with a miniaturized hyper-drive and sublight engines along with power source and sensor have been launched (six in system and the rest in pairs to the two nearest systems). Third reviewing the Goa'uld knowledge he decides to expand on it and further it the best he can. Lastly, discovered that the Goa'uld body and his have merged to an extent where his human body has the Goa'uld genetic memory and abilities (strength, eyes, voice, Naquadah in blood) with none of the weaknesses (no human weaknesses either i.e. scarring/illness/age). He theorizes that if he has children they too shall retain these abilities. 20 years have passed and, after releasing several small advancements to the global market (metallurgy and power suppliers), has established a large financial base and begins to construct a ship in the expanded complex big enough to carry unrefined metals and gasses. Also begins an in depth study of of Goa'uld DNA to breed an ultimate soldier that will be loyal to a fault yet still be able to be a unique being. Also studies how to further improve Goa'uld weapons so as to better equip his new ships and soldiers.5 years have passed and reports from probes are promising. No Naquadah or Trinium in any of the three system but found an excess of other metals and gasses along with one unknown metal and two gasses are found. Deciding not to gather materials from the Sol system he focuses on the other two systems. They are uninhabited with no planets and only one moon showing signs of basic life forms.1 year later cargo ship is complete. Sent out to nearest system with 10 mining droids to gather 1st load of raw materials and samples of the unknown metals and gasses.?- further researches reality travel.?- starts research on time travel.?-?


	4. Chapter 4

~3rd group of ancients with Ori/Alteran split~~tall, elegant, aristocratic, elf like, intelligent, basic vacuum energy manipulation~~not adverse to doing experiments on clones and if success full integrate experiments into genome~Also seeds life throughout universe~~peaceful at first but somehow ends up fighting war for survival~~some stay on home minute till last minute while rest flee to safety~Somehow make it a crossover with HP and maybe others


	5. Chapter 5

~Ancient who was a minor scientist on reality mirror project

~~during last year before fleeing atlantis

~~~developes reality drive technology

~~takes cruiser and equips it ith RD & cloak & intergalactic hyper drive

~~loads cruiser with copy of atlantis's database

~~loads E2M convertor powered by subspace tap

~when last outpost before atlantis falls decides its time to leave

~~cloaks and head towards Milky way

~~arrives and activates RD

~~RD works and ship is transported to alternate reality (not parrallel)

~~~unknown side effect (choose 1)

~~~~causes repressed desires to become more prominent

~~~~switches personality with an OC/SI and erases original

~~~~kill Ancient

~~~~~Is later found by someone OC/SI

~?


	6. Chapter 6

SG1/?

~OC/SI goes to bed one night and has vivid dream caused by Ascended (more like Q than Ancient)

~~ascended asks if they had a chance to make a difference in the SGverse if they'd take it

~~~(maybe) is asked if they could have tech from on race from another (non-SGverse) reality what would it be

~~~~Examples include Precursor, Andromeda, etc.

~~wakes up the next morning as goa'uld queen

~~~genetic memory is blank except for all goa'uld technology including Anubis upgrades, Ra's staches locations, Sodan cloak and weapons (i know the cloak isn't really goa'uld but i like it (can be replaced by Nirrti's cloak)), Kull armor/weapons/warrior

~~~Also know Goa'uld language

~~creates third faction (Goa'uld, Tok'ra, New faction)

~~~be like Tok'ra and choose willing hosts or use clones (latter preferrable)

~~~~can gentically engineer host if clone

~~MUST either fight goa'uld or help other races hold off/fight goa'uld

~~~maybe make free race alliance?

~~~Maybe seed some worlds with humans and leave them to grow? and recontact them when advanced enough?


End file.
